Current processors may provide support for a trusted execution environment such as a secure enclave. Secure enclaves include segments of memory (including code and/or data) protected by the processor from unauthorized access including unauthorized reads and writes. In particular, certain processors may include Intel® Software Guard Extensions (SGX) to provide secure enclave support. In particular, SGX provides confidentiality, integrity, and replay-protection to the secure enclave data while the data is resident in the platform memory and thus provides protection against both software and hardware attacks. The on-chip boundary forms a natural security boundary, where data and code may be stored in plaintext and assumed to be secure. Intel® SGX does not protect I/O data that moves across the on-chip boundary.
Trusted I/O (TIO) technology enables an application to send and/or receive I/O data securely to/from a device. In addition to the hardware that produces or consumes the I/O data, several software and firmware components in the I/O pipeline might also process the data. HCTIO (Hardware Cryptography-based Trusted I/O) is a technology that provides cryptographic protection of DMA data via an inline Crypto Engine (CE) in the system-on-a-chip (SoC). Channel ID, an identifier, uniquely identifies a DMA channel on the platform, and the CE filters DMA traffic and encrypts select I/O transactions upon a match with the Channel ID programmed in the CE. Certain devices may provide trusted I/O using an inline Channel ID filter in the SoC and a processor-based Crypto Engine (e.g., using microcode or other processor resources).
Many current computing devices include universal serial bus (USB) support, which allows peripheral devices to be connected to and disconnected from the computing device during operation (hotplugged). Typically, an operating system detects hotplug events, enumerates the connected devices, and loads corresponding device drivers.